The Watcher
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: 'For as long as I can remember, the boy with the yellow eyes had been my only constant companion. Every time I looked to the forest, he was there. Watching, waiting.' She's surrounded by a dark forest that holds a mystery she is destined to be apart of.
1. I

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. **

**AN: I want to thank my beta Vampmama for getting this back to me so quickly. She's the author of many wonderful stories including a drabble called 'What I Did For Love' You should check it out. It's a little dear to my heart and updates daily.**

**I thought I'd follow the trend and write a bit of a drabble story myself, though that's not what I intended this to be. It was going to be a one shot, but I've read a few drabble stories lately and I thank those authors for their inspiration. **

The Watcher

I

For as long as I can remember, the boy with the yellow eyes had been my only constant companion. Every time I looked to the forest, he was there. Always watching, waiting.

There were times I thought he was a figment of my imagination. Lord knows my mother would have me think so. Of course she would. A three year old asking why the man in the forest was looking at her was sure to get a maternal response such as 'there is no man in the forest; it's just your eyes playing tricks on you.'

For a long time, I believed her. Whenever I would see him, I would close my eyes tight and then look again. First I'd open one eye hesitantly, and then, when I realized that he wasn't there, I would open the other in exhilaration.

Between the ages of nine and twelve I refused to go anywhere in the vicinity of the national forest. It's a hard task when you live in a small town surrounded by it. I was often mocked for refusing to join my school friends whenever they would hang out at the local swimming holes. They eventually stopped asking me and then they stopped talking to me all together. I didn't care. I wanted to make sure I did everything within my power to stay away from the dense jarrah forest, and away from the man with the yellow eyes.

It was the day of my thirteenth birthday when everything changed. My life took a dangerous detour seemingly overnight.

This is where the beginning of my end, begins.

**NB: I hope you'll stick around. I leave in a week for holidays and there is more than 7 'chapters' to this so I will most likely update 2-3 times a day. Alert if you want to continue reading and please review if you want to make my smile wider x**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I only own the crazy plot idea.  
><strong>

**Love to my beta on this one, Vampmama. I highly recommend every one of her stories. **

**The Watcher  
>II<strong>

I know that my parent's marriage is balancing a fine line between love and hate. I have been listening to them argue for years. It always had something to do with money, but today, the eve of my thirteenth birthday the argument has changed. Mother is accusing father of having another woman in his life. The curse words coming from her mouth shock me. I sit in my room and cover my ears, praying that it will all just stop. It does, eventually.

My birthday is on a Wednesday. My father has already left for work by the time I wake. My mother barely smiles as she hands me my present. I sit at the family table, alone, and rip into the plain paper. The floral material seems familiar, but it isn't until I pull it out that I realize what I hold in my hands.

"Mama! Are you sure?" I ask, feeling uncertain.

"Yes," she replies simply.

I stand and hold the dress up against me. It is my mother's favorite. One I have been eyeing off in her closet for many years. I don't care that my gift is not new, I know she is simply giving me something that I want. Little do I know that this is the last birthday gift I will ever receive.

"I'm just going to go change," I say excitedly as I begin to make my way back to my room.

"You're fine as you are. Sit down. The bus will be here soon," she snaps.

I stop dead in my tracks. She has never spoken to me so harshly before and it surprises me, to say the least. I sit down, albeit gingerly, and thank her when my breakfast is placed in front of me. I dare not say anything for fear of being yelled at again.

I eat as quickly as I can and make my way down to the bus stop. My family's property is on the outskirts of the small town we live in and I am one of the few that has to catch a bus to the local school.

I spend most of my day in a state of shock and unnerve. I sit alone at lunch, like I always do, but, for some reason I can't explain, I find a spot out in the quarry. Something I haven't done in years due to its proximity to the surrounding woodland.

I open my packed meal and bite into the sandwich my mother has loosely wrapped. It is stale and tasteless, I spit it out the moment the ragged edges touch my tongue. I look around, hoping no one has seen my disgusting public display.

Everyone seems to be preoccupied with their own affairs. I sigh with relief and glance around once more, quickly. Yellow eyes stop me short. A cool breeze blows across the nape of my neck, making the tiny hairs stand on end. A shiver shoots down my spine and I close my eyes tightly.

My heart is racing so hard and fast that I am sure the whole school yard can hear it. I open one eye slowly and jump when his shadow is still in my sight. I close it again and open it seconds later, all to no avail.

**NB: Thank you so much for all the love and support. I know it's been a while and there are other things I should be finishing. I truly have the most beautiful friends in this world of fandom xx**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. What I do own is some very handsome and rather naked Winchester brother figurines made by the lovely WelshWitch1011. If you love Supernatural, check out her amazing stories.  
><strong>

**My beta is Vampmama. She's beautiful inside and out. So are her stories. If you want something quick, her peanut butter sandwich man story is the bomb!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>III**

His slender form leans up against one of the large jarrah trees, cloaked in a threadbare grey coat. It's barely enough to keep anyone warm in such harsh winter weather. With arms crossed over his chest, the commanding glare pointed in my direction doesn't match the small smile that plays about his lips.

I glance around me again, wondering if anyone else is seeing what I am seeing. Everyone seems oblivious to the man in the woods. Though, as I look at him then, I begin to realize that he couldn't be that much older than me.

I tell myself in a mantra like manner that I am dreaming. I break eye contact, deciding to preoccupy myself with cleaning up my lunch and then walk over to throw it in the waste basket. I'm barely a foot away from it when I feel something hit my shin rather hard. My walk halts instantly and the ground comes at me quickly, my hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall. I shift up and begin to collect my lunch that has flown from my hands. I ignore the laughter and mocking words as I walk the rest of the way and place the rubbish in its rightful place.

I have become a master at ignorance when it comes to being the victim to their taunts. I never let them see how much it upsets me. I know it would only encourage them to continue.

I brush myself down and then pick up my bag. I glance quickly in his direction before turning to walk back to the main building. I breathe a sigh of relief.

He is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: I will probably update once more before bed...It won't be a set number of updates, it'll just be 1+ updates daily until it is completed.<strong> **For those asking, this story WILL be finished before the 9th of December. **

**Thanks for all the faves, alerts and reviews. xx **


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: The only character I can claim as mine is my cheeky 3yo who thinks everything is 'cute' and 'awesome.' Bless her.  
>Vampmama edited this. Editing isn't all she does, she's an all-round genius. I thank you, Vampmama x<strong>

**The Watcher  
>IV<strong>

I'm not quite sure at what point I decided that I was going to do it. Maybe it was the moment I saw him for the first time in over three years. Maybe it was during the short bus ride home. But as I walk up the drive to my front door, it's at the forefront of my mind.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to confront him.

I can hear the screaming from the moment I walk through the gates, but it isn't until I am just outside the door that I can actually understand the meaning to their words.

It's her, again. The mystery woman. The flurry of words coming from both of their mouths both shock and disgust me. I don't realize I'm crying until I feel the heat of them on my face. I place my fingertips to the apple of my cheeks and stare at them when they come away wet.

My bag drops from my shoulder and I run. I run to the side of the house, around the back and across the yard. I run past the border of trees and keep on running until my legs can't carry me any further.

I stop, puffed and sweaty. A fallen log in the small clearing looks inviting to my tired legs, and I make to sit down on it when I hear the sound of a twig snapping. I jolt. In my heart of hearts I know that it is him. The heat of the slight sheen of sweat that covers my face turns cold. Fear grips me, heightening my senses.

I fight with my self-conscience. This isn't real. It can't be.

I'm anxious, on edge.

"If you're there, then show yourself!" I yell out into the trees.

Nothing.

Relief floods through me, but I decide not to chance sticking around to see if he is real and turn to walk back toward the house.

I yelp in surprise. There he is.

He is a mere foot away and I consciously take a step back to gain some distance.

He says nothing. He only looks at me, that half smile reappears, but it does nothing to calm my nerves. I want to run, but my flight instinct is paralyzed by the pure fear that radiates down to my wobbly knees.

"Who are you?" I ask. My voice is as shaky as my legs.

"Think of me as … The Watcher," he replies after some thought. He smiles wider, as though pleased with his answer.


	5. V

**I love vampmama, her editing, her writing, the way she spreads 'em ;) **

**I dedicate this chapter to Min, Shannon and Pamela. Your words make my heart soar x**

**So I was trying to stick to the rules of a drabble being 500 words or less, but turns out I suck at it. I think this whole interaction needed to be posted together. I hope you'll agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>V**

His voice is nothing like I had expected. I'm not quite sure what I had imagined it would sound like, but the smooth and deep tone that teases my senses is not it.

"Are you hurt?" he continues on, his face more serious now.

I look at him, confused. He nods and looks down at my hands.

"When you tripped. Did you hurt yourself?"

I glance down at my hands and see that they are a little grazed. When I raise my eyes to glance at him I jump. He is closer than before, within arm's reach.

How did he not make any noise? I wonder. The ground is full of debris. There is no way anyone could walk through it and not make a sound.

"Um, no. I'm fine. I didn't trip, really. I'm not that clumsy. I –"

"I know, I saw." He steps closer again.

I watch him, dubious, but frozen to the spot. I shiver when I feel his fingertips brush my own. He lifts my hand to his face and I gasp at the cool of his touch.

"Why do you let them treat you like that," he asks gently as he inspects my hand.

"I don't … I don't know." I am in no frame of mind to make up lame excuses. His cold hands are clasped around mine and I am mesmerized by his kind touch.

"You shouldn't," he says determinedly.

I look up at him, his eyes hold mine. They are so yellow they are almost gold. With flecks of what look be dark red and amber.

"Your eyes, why are they that color?"

His smile is back now. "Why are yours the most divine brown I've ever seen?"

"I was born with them," I state in a matter of fact tone. A desperate attempt to hide the thrill his complement has given me.

He only smiles wider in reply. My hand is still clasped in his and I realize then that he has moved closer again. I step back. My hand slips from his but he looks unaffected by my distance. He simply stands there and watches me. Perfectly still, perfectly silent.

"So what is it The Watcher does exactly? Well, besides stare at people and be creepy?" I half joke. I am still on edge but I don't want him seeing the fear that he has created in me. I have to keep it light, work my way out of the conversation. Out of the forest. Back home.

"I protect the things I watch over," he explains simply.

"Why?" I ask, intrigued.

"Because they are mine." His voice is deeper, his tone authoritative.

I edge myself toward the house, slowly but surely making certain that I have a clear run to the house should I need it.

"But this house is not yours," I speak slowly, hoping that my words do not offend him.

"No, it's not," he agrees.

"Are you a figment of my imagination?" It slips out quicker than I can catch it. I look down at my feet in embarrassment. "I mean is this even…" I chance a glance at him. My words are lost. He's standing right in front of me. Faster than I can blink we are toe to toe and I have to look straight up to meet his eyes.

"Real?" he finishes for me and I simply nod as the back of his knuckles brush my cheek. "Do you want me to be?"

Words get stuck in my throat and I can't think of anything to explain how I feel in this moment. Something he said comes to me and I let the words slip again before I can consciously understand what it is I'm asking.

"If it's not the house, then what is it around here that is yours? What is it that you watch?" I whisper. I let another shiver run through me as his fingertips brush down my arm before caressing mine, leaving them tingling.

He steps back and looks at me dead on. His face gives away nothing. He is stoic and I feel my world slow to a stop when I hear his answer.

"You."


	6. VI

**Vampmama beta'd it. It means she got to read it before you. Don't you just want to shake your fist in her general direction?  
>I dedicate this chapter to ZenOne. If you haven't read her amazing stories then you are missing out on some sexy times ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<strong>

**VI**

It seems like hours have passed before the world starts spinning again and I gasp for air when I realize I'm holding my breath. Oxygen floods through my veins and I look around in alarm.

He has vanished.

I'm almost positive that I have dreamed up the whole thing. I tell myself that my imagination is running away from me. I'm simply upset over mother and father.

I run home and barely realize that my father is nowhere to be seen when I dazedly walk through the front door. My mother says nothing of my tardiness and tells me dinner is in the oven before locking herself away in her room.

She stays in there for days. My father comes once, but she refuses to give him his things. She curses the mystery woman. My mother calls her 'the bitch. My father informs her that she has a name. Victoria. Mother's face visually sags as the woman's name escapes my father's lips cloaked in lust. Not once is my name brought up. Not once is there an ounce of concern for my wellbeing. Words are exchanged in loud voices, doors are slammed and I watch in horror as my mother's hand connects with my father's cheek.

I don't see my father for many years after that day and I'm accused of being disrespectful if I dare bring him up in what little conversation I have with my mother.

Life at home is a breeze compared to school. After years of being ignored I am suddenly everyone's favorite game. I am often shouldered roughly in the quarry between classes or sassed out by the popular girls when there is an audience willing to listen. I continue on ignoring them, but it becomes harder to do, especially when one of the girls, tired of my lack of reaction, pushes me toward one of her friends who then purposefully trips me up. I fall hard, hitting my head on the table edge. I cry out in pain as the corner cuts through my skin.

Their laughter is raucous and I wince as my head begins to ache. I am vaguely aware of being lifted up and a stern voice speaking to those around me. I look up and see the kind but irate face of Mr. Banner. He hands me a handkerchief and I place it gently on my head to stem the flow of blood I can feel trickling down my face.

He walks me out of the room and asks if I'm capable of making it to the nurse's office myself so he can return to teach his class. I nod and thank my teacher shyly. I walk around the corner of the English building and stall when I see him. His hands are shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket. He stands tall. His pale face is a mask of pure anger.

I remove my hand from my head and then flinch when he is suddenly before me. His cold hands grasp my shoulders roughly and I grimace. He seems to relax them but his eyes are still a burning pit.

"Who did this to you?" he demands.

All I can think is how I can possibly answer that? The man is either crazy or I'm the crazy one and he's some dark part of my imagination. I watch him closely as he glares at me. The chill of his hands reaches my skin through my coat and I open my mouth mindlessly.

"You should really get that looked into," I blurt. His eyebrows draw inwards, but he remains silent. "You obviously have a problem with blood circulation. Your hands are always cold," I state obviously.

His eyes soften and the corner of his mouth twitches. He lets go of my shoulders, but he doesn't move away from me. I remember his question and decide the only way to get to the nurse office quicker is to answer it.

I begin to feel woozy and my words come out slow, but they continue on as though one long word.

"Jessica. We were friends once, but then I became too much of a freak for her and – "

My hair blows around my face as a gust of wind envelopes me. I stall in my slurred confession about my jilted friend.

The breeze stops as suddenly as it had started.

He is gone.


	7. VII

**Vampmama beta'd it and I thank her. **

**I dedicate this chapter to all who have reviewed. I know there's not much to say when the chapters are short, but each and every compliment means the world and makes me write super-fast. My sincerest apologies that I haven't been able to reply to them all. xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>VII**

I'm given three butterfly bandages to hold the cut together and my mother is called to pick me up. I relish in the attention as she fusses over me. It's the most attention I've received from her in weeks and I grip onto her tightly when she hugs me.

The tears come hard and fast. I can't remember feeling such relief. My mother is back. She's the woman I remember. She cooks me a nice dinner and is attentive to my needs while I recoup on the sofa, despite my telling her that I am fine and can do these things myself.

I don't look out the window when I make it to my room. I've already decided that it's pointless wasting time on looking for someone that obviously isn't real. I instead curl up into bed and smile as I think about my mother, before giving into restful sleep.

Two days later, something has changed. I walk into my first class at school and am a little stunned when Jessica doesn't call out her usual cruel remark about the 'freak.' I look around and notice that the teacher is consoling one of the students. I take my seat and say nothing; instead I keep busy until the teacher makes her way to the front of the room.

"As some of you may know, Jessica Stanley went missing last night and, while I know some of you were very close with Miss Stanley, I ask that I have your full attention in class today. The police are investigating and we will update you when we get more information."

My heart freezes. I chance another look around the room and see that Jessica's seat is indeed empty. My mind spins in every direction all at once.

A thought comes to me, but I abolish it right away. _Don't be ridiculous_, I tell myself.

It's days before we are given news about Jessica. They find no evidence of a suspicious nature and label her as a runaway.

Jessica never returns.


	8. VIII

**Vampmama beta'd it and I thank her muchly.**

**I dedicate this chapter to the beautiful thunderstorm happening outside my window right now. Thank you for watering my garden and giving me a great atmosphere to write in.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>VIII**

Days later my mother's sullen mood is back. When I try to talk about Jessica she puts her vanishing act down to teenagers and their hormones. She says it probably won't be long before I do the same thing and leave her for some boy who will only break my heart.

My logic is tossed aside when I explain to her that I am barely thirteen and I'm only just beginning to hit puberty. I'm hardly going to go run off with a boy when none are even interested in my undeveloped body. Let alone my 'freak' persona.

She seeks solace in her room and I'm left to defend for myself. She cries most nights and our every conversation ends in a fight.

For years I worry.

Her cheeks become hollow and color is drained from her once beautiful face.

My fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays come and go. I spend them nursing her thin frame as she cries about the pain in her heart. Always in her heart. Sometimes, I cry along with her.

In all this time I only see the man from my bedroom window. I am still certain that it is some small part of me that makes him exist, though I never venture out to find out why.

On my sixteenth birthday I walk into my mother's room to find her body is silent and still. She had nothing left to give and so, she gave up.

I am more alone than I have ever been, until the day after her simple funeral when my father knocks on the door. It has been three years since I have seen him and he has changed, a lot.


	9. IX

**Thank you Vampmama for being amazing and for beta'ing this for me x**

**I dedicate this chapter to coffee. You and me? We belong together, forever x Also, for TrueEnglishRose x**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>IX**

He has remarried. She is young. Pretty. Her name's Victoria.

It comes to me; my mother's heartache, the nights she spent crying, the days she spent in her room; it all began the day my father remarried. I am furious I was kept in the dark. I'm angry for the way he has split up our family.

My outrage is so strong that I voice my opinions. They are met with a backhand so hard it knocks me off my feet. I cower and promise to never speak of my mother again. It doesn't stop me crying for her, though.

Although my father now lives in another town not far from my own, I am forced to return to my old school. The children are crueler than ever. My tragedies do not bother them and they relish in seeing my tears every time I let them get to me.

When I'm sassed out for the third day in a row during lunch, I run into the forest. I'm not thinking. My only concern is getting away from school and this is the only way I know how. I stop short when I see two boys smoking in a small clearance. I know them. They are a year above me. Troublemakers.

They smile at me and then look at each other. Some kind of secret plan is agreed to silently between them and then they turn to me. I know instantly that I am in trouble simply by the lust in their eyes. I turn to run, but land with a thump as one of them jump on me from behind.

He is on top of me and taunts me as he roughly turns me over. I lash out at him, scratching his cheek. He cusses at me and holds down my arms. He leers at me as I wince in pain.

"Huh! I'll show you, you little bitch! What do you want to do with her, James?" he asks his friend.

There is no answer.

His head shoots up and he wildly looks around, his friend is nowhere to be seen. "James?" he calls out.

I try to use his distraction to my advantage and shove him, but he barely budges. This only fires him up more and I yelp as his fist connects with the side of my face. I shut my eyes tight when I see him raise his fist again, but nothing comes. I feel an enormous sense of relief when I feel him move off me. I open my eyes to see what made him stop, but he has vanished.


	10. X

**Thank you to Vampmama for beta'ing x**

**I want to again thank everyone for their reviews, faves and alerts. I'm gobsmacked at the amount of love I'm getting. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to those that haven't reviewed yet. If you do ever get the urge to hit that button, I would love to read your thoughts ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>X**

I'm shaken and I can feel the sting of Laurent's fist begin to make a new bruise where my father's mark has just begun to fade. I gingerly touch my cheek and cuss as pain shoots through to my temple. I bring myself to my knees and then shakily stand up.

"Did he hurt you?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. It's him. He is right before me as if appearing out of thin air. He reaches out and places a gentle hand under my elbow to support me. I look up into his eyes and gasp. They are a deep, demonic red. There isn't a hint of their usual golden tone.

He ignores my reaction and repeats his question.

"I'm okay," I answer slowly. The tremors coursing through my body make it hard for me to speak.

"You know," I continue, suddenly feeling a little annoyed, "If you're from my imagination, the least you can do is show up without scaring the bejesus out of me," I scold him.

He smiles and, even though his eyes look like those of the devil, it makes him that much more handsome and my knees begin to buckle.

I'm suddenly crushed against his chest and his cool arms hold me to him. He's whispering and I can barely make out his words, but I grow stiff in his arms when I hear his last words.

"…I took care of them. You'll never have to see them again."

I push on his chest gently but he doesn't budge. I push harder and he looks down at me, his brows furrowed. I look up and meet his eyes.

"What do you mean you 'took care of them'?" I ask. I feel heady and the urge to throw up increases with each passing moment.

He releases me from the circle of his arms, but cups my cheek and looks at me imploringly.

"What I did, I did to protect you. I protect what is mine," he states in a deep authoritative tone.

"Why is it you think I belong to you?" I'm annoyed again.

"For the same reasons that I belong to you," he replies smoothly.

"And what reasons are they?"

He looks at me as if I've lost my marbles. "Destiny."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is interested, I will post a list of songs that have helped me get in the mood for this story. It might come in handy <em>should<em> you want to read the story start to finish when it's complete. I will post this list on my profile under the story summary. **

**PLEASE FEED ME**

**V-V-V**


	11. XI

**Vampmama I thank you for your beta skills, your encouragement and your support x**

**It was joyous hearing from some non reviewers just now. I thank you for taking time out to drop me a note even if it's just the once. I do love love, but then who doesn't? **

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XI**

I'm at a loss for words. I want to argue with his logic, but his demon like eyes make me second guess myself. He seems oblivious to the fact that he sounds utterly delirious.

I close my eyes and decide to try my old trick. I breathe in and out slowly before opening one eye. He's still there and I sigh heavily. I close it again and open the other one. Again he is still there.

When I close them for a third time I mumble to myself, "C'mon, you can do it. Just imagine him gone."

I stiffen when I feel a cool breeze blow down my neck. I can smell something sweet and I realize it's his breath when I hear him whisper into my ear.

"I'll always wait for you."

My eyes snap open in panic, but he's no longer there. I breathe out a sigh of relief but I am still cautious as I walk back toward the school. I head straight for the nurse's station and ask to go home. She questions me about my bruise but I stay tight lipped.

My father is called. A pointless exercise it seems when he says he can't pick me up and I'll have to wait until school finishes, to catch the bus. The nurse gives me an apologetic look, kindly administers some painkillers and leaves me in the room to rest until school ends.

I'm on the hard gurney and it's impossible to find a comfortable position, but, possibly due to a slight concussion, I'm asleep within minutes.

I don't know how long I've been asleep for but I'm woken by a commotion outside. Thinking that school has finished I shoot up from the bed and move to grab my bag, but a blood curdling scream stops me in my tracks.

I race outside to see a small group of people have gathered around something by the edge of the forest. The principle and one of the teachers are trying desperately to usher everyone away from the object. I see it then, when some of the people walk away, I see it through the gap.

It's a dismembered arm. It looks as though it has been half eaten by some kind of animal and it's grotesquely been ripped from its owner's body. I see that some of the fingers have been bitten off too, but I can't count how many from where I stand. I'm not even sure I want to.

The moment I realize just who I'm looking at, albeit a piece of them, I turn my head to the side and throw up what's left of my stomach contents.


	12. XII

**Dear Watchers, we are nearing the end. Hold on to your seats.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just this awesome high from glue and paint fumes…whew! Stupid paint shop made me woozy.**

**I thank and apologise to my beta, Vampmama. **

**This chapter is dedicated to sleep. Oh how I love thee!**

**The Watcher  
>XII<strong>

James and Laurent are reported as missing, but when nothing is found, besides Laurent's arm, they are declared as victims of an animal attack.

The woods are on lockdown and half the town begin to hunt day and night, for the murderous animal.

With the jarrah forest now out of bounds at school, I have no way of finding him. The forest doesn't stretch nearly as far as my father's house and I'm perturbed to find that I yearn to see him. The bus ride to school and back are spent looking out the window solemnly, watching the forest's edge, waiting.

I know now. I know he is real. What I don't know is how he killed those people. Did he kill Jessica, too? How? Why? And most importantly what is he?

It is months before I see him again. I spend those months avoiding my father and silently taking Victoria's verbal abuse and demands. I cry every night for my mother and stupidly dream that one day I'll wake up and it will all be back to the way it was, before Victoria, before the fights.

On the eve of my seventeenth birthday I am excited when my father tells me that we are going away for the weekend. My heart sinks when I come to realize that 'we' means him and Victoria. I feel stupid for feeling an ounce of forgiveness for his ways, simply because he wanted to take me somewhere nice. However, I remain courteous and bite my tongue until they leave.

My father has always been a selfish man, but I'm still torn up about what my life has become, since he broke up our family.

I spend the weekend finishing my homework and thinking about _him_. I glance out the window countless times, just hoping that he'll appear before me. Of course, he never does.

My father and Victoria have only been gone a night when I hear them arrive home. Victoria calls out my name and I groan as I slowly make my way out of my room. She screams out my name again and I bite down hard on my tongue so as not to cuss her out. Her cheeks are wet and her eyes are a little red. My father is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is –"

"Dead," she cuts me off and then takes a deep, shuddery breath before she speaks again. "He's dead, Isabella."


	13. XIII

**Vampmama worked hard on this one :P it was all those paint fumes I tell you! Thank you, Vampmama. **

**If you would like a musical piece to listen to while reading this chapter, I highly recommend you go find Sia's '**_**Breathe Me'**_** before you start reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XIII**

A heart attack has claimed the life of my father. Maybe he, too, was suffering from a broken heart. Somewhere deep inside I want to believe this is the true reason he has left me here, alone. I want more than anything to imagine my mother and father are back together, up there somewhere. That their love has grown back and they are trouble free.

I don't know why, but I find myself grieving for him. Maybe I grieve for the man he once was, and for losing any chance we had of mending our relationship.

Victoria barely grieves for a day before she is back to her incessantly nitpicky ways. I wish I was stronger. I wish I could speak up and tell her it was her fault, but I fear her.

The morning of my father's funeral I am forced to change all of the bedding and scrub the kitchen before we head to the cemetery.

I try my hardest not to cry, but give into the tears when I spy a picture of my father and I in their room. The picture is face down on his bedside table. I pick it up and stare at it for a number of minutes while the tears silently fall. I'm about six years of age and sitting on his shoulders. We are both smiling at the camera that I'm almost positive my mother stands behind. The trees surrounding our home are in the background and I squint to see if I can see the man with yellow eyes. I hear Victoria's footsteps and put it down hastily.

I make my way out to the kitchen where I spend the rest of my morning silently crying as I clean.

The funeral service is small and I stand alone to the foot of his casket as the parishioner quotes from the bible. I barely listen, but when the last prayer is said, my ears suddenly pique.

"_Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lord,  
>and let perpetual light shine upon them.<br>May the souls of the faithful departed  
>through the mercy of God rest in peace.<br>Amen."_

_Eternal_. The thought hits me like a sledge hammer. My father is gone for all eternity, as is my mother and the scraps of what I call a life. All of it, gone. I have nothing.

A loud clap of thunder breaks me from my thoughts. I look up into the sky just in time to feel the first drops of rain splash on my face. I'm aware of the commotion around me as people rush to leave but I stay rooted to the spot.

My long black dress begins to soak through as I look down at my father, now resting six feet under. I fall to my knees and grasp at the earth, my fingers wide. When I pull them up, clumps of dirt are heavy in my hands. Leaning forward I let it fall through my fingers. I watch as the soil is saturated by my tears and the pouring rain, tarnishing my father's casket.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, if you feel it's worthy, leave me a review. <strong>

**Many thanks**

**Chaz x**


	14. XIV

**Apologies to Vampmama for not waiting LOL and big love to Celesticbliss for pre-reading and giving me a few tips. If you're in the mood for some pirateward, check out her story Corsair's Capture, it's one of my long time favorites.**

**If you would like music for this chapter, might I suggest David Usher's '_Black Black Heart_' **

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XIV**

I feel a tingle run through my spine and, on instinct, look up. He's there. He's standing just before the edge of the forest that surrounds my town's derelict church. Although he's hidden in the shadows I can see the intense sadness on his face.

I don't know what it is, but some kind of pull brings me up from my knees and my legs carry me to him. I run as fast as my wet and heavy dress will allow me. I can hear an echo of my name from behind me, I run faster until it is lost amongst the sound of my hurried steps on the forest floor.

The trees close in on me, but my only concern is the man before me. He stands at the end of the tunnel my vision has created, his arms open, with eyes the same color I feel my heart has become. They are as black as ink.

I can't help but think this isn't how it's supposed to be. His eyes should be yellow and he should look strong, stoic.

I seem to fall into him and I feel his arms envelope me. I sob into his drenched shirt. His lips caress my ear as his whispers into it, apologizing over and again. A thought comes to me.

I pull back and look up at him. "Did you have something to do with this?" I accuse.

He shakes his head solemnly. "No. Trust me; I would never … do that. He loved you. I know it may not have seemed like it, but if it came down to it, he would have died for you," he assures me and cups my face with both his hands.

I notice again how black his eyes are and it reminds me of the black hole my life has now become.

"Take me," I blurt "I know what you did … to … to those boys, and to Jessica." I swear I see a flash of anger mixed with regret cross his face, but, his usual stoic expression takes its place. "I want to disappear like they did," I whisper.

"I could never hurt you." His angry voice stuns me.

"Why not? Don't you see that I have nothing left to live for! What's the point of being here?"

I am slightly winded when I feel my back up against a large tree trunk. He has moved us faster than I can blink and it takes me a while to find my bearings. Cold hands cup my face again and he's bent down at the knees a little, his face inches from mine. His eyes are pleading and I'm confused by the anguish I see on his face.

"You are not done yet. Do you understand me?" he speaks through gritted teeth.

I open my mouth to protest, but he covers it with his own, and so begins my first kiss. It's nowhere near as soft as I had imagined it would be, but I give in to it and kiss him back. It's not gentle, nor is it loving, it's pure heartache. I feel it, as it comes to an end; this isn't just my first kiss, this is my first kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness. I'm so very speechless about the reviews that just poured in while I was doing mummy duties. I have to take off now to continue with mummy stuff so I promise to reply when I have a moment. Thank you so, so much!<strong>

**Please, if you feel it's worthy, review and I promise to try my best to get back to you.**

**Many thanks**

**Chaz x**


	15. XV

**Dear watchers, thank you so very much for all the reviews, alerts and faves. I'm absolutely gobsmacked! Here it is the countdown to the end. **

**Love to Vampmama for betaing and celesticbliss for pre reading. Both ladies truly helped me with the ending and I couldn't have done it without them.**

**Music companion I recommend Birds of Tokyo 'If This Ship Sinks (I Give In)' **

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XV**

"No," I sob as the kiss comes to a stop and he rests his forehead on mine. "No!" I call out, more determinedly.

He places a finger under my chin, encouraging me to look up at him. I'm confused when I see he is smiling.

"This isn't goodbye, it's just goodbye, for now. I will always be your destiny and you will always be mine, but this isn't where it ends for you. Not yet."

He speaks so calmly, so assuredly, that I'm completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

The rain has stopped and I can hear Victoria clearly screeching out my name now. I glance toward her voice momentarily, but then I remember something and turn back to him.

"What are you exactly? I know you're not human. You can't possibly have done … what you did, if you were human."

He smiles a little, seeming amused, but then the anguish is back when we hear Victoria is closer. He glances toward her quickly and then leans down again, cupping my face with one hand.

"I can't tell you, but one day …" He swallows hard before continuing, "One day I might show you." He kisses me gently, just once, and then pulls back. "You're worth more than all of them," he whispers, before disappearing with the wind.

I breathe heavily while I bathe in the tingle his kiss has left behind. I'm pulled from my daze when I hear Victoria's high pitched screech again.

I make my way out of the woods slowly and cry out when I feel a hard hand grab me roughly around the arm. Victoria cusses at me lowly and drags me to the car without even pausing to visit my father's grave. I watch as two men begin to shovel the dirt on top of my father's casket, but turn away when Victoria pulls on my arm harder.

During the whole car ride home she curses and carries on about how my display at my father's grave side embarrassed her. How dare I try to show her up? I'm an inconsiderate witch with no thought about how much she has had to suffer.

The one sided argument continues when we get home and I desperately want to bite back, but I don't. What's the point of it all anyway? I've lost my mother, my father and the only person who's ever been constant in my life.

For months I go along with the ebb and flow of life. I do as I'm told, both at home and at school. I cook, I clean and I dream of him. I don't do extraordinary things, I don't speak unless spoken to and I don't see him when I look to the woods.

Victoria is verbally abusive but she never lays a hand on me. I gather it's because she gets more satisfaction from putting people down.

I am a month away from my eighteenth birthday, a day I'm not looking forward to, when I come home to find a man in my house. I stop short when I see him and stand agape when Victoria introduces him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any ideas on who the man could be?<strong>


	16. XVI

**Vampmama and celesticbliss together make vampbliss. So pretty, the both of them. If I had one, I'd name my baby after them, that's how much I love them for helping me with this. **

**If you want music for this one, I recommend Breaking Benjamin's **_**'So Cold'**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XVI**

The man's name is Riley Biers. He's of similar age to Victoria, handsome and extremely cocky. She tells me is rich, having inherited his own business … and he is spending the night. More words spew from her mouth, but I don't stick around to hear her out. She cusses at my back, but I continue to ignore her and seek solace in my room.

Riley is there every night for a solid week. Sleeping in the bed Victoria once shared with my father. One day I find him going through my father's things and it's enough to make me see red. I call him out on it and, although he has the decency to look embarrassed, he shrugs me off.

I find myself taking a stand a few times the following week when I see him wearing my father's clothes. Victoria is happy to take Riley's side, stating that my father no longer needs them being dead and all. I'm cut by her words. I don't say anything in return, but I find that, with each passing day, I am growing less scared of her.

I am days from my eighteenth birthday when things come to a head. Victoria loses her patience and slaps my face so hard I can taste blood on my tongue.

I want to cower, in fact I almost do, but then I hear his voice echo in my mind.

'_You're worth more than all of them.' _

"You shouldn't have done that," I warn her.

Her eyes go wide and I take a moment to appreciate her shocked expression, before turning on my heels and walking away.

I'm back to being ignored at school and I sometimes wish that it wasn't so. If I were to be in danger again, maybe, just maybe, he'd show his face. I think of him constantly. His eyes, his lopsided smile, and the way he kissed me … I touch my lips as the memory washes over me. Sometimes, if I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, I'm almost certain I can smell him and hear him repeat those words again.

'_I will _always _be your destiny.'_

Being ignored does give me time to think about things, though, and among these thoughts is how to get rid of Victoria. I'm in science class when an idea hits me. I smile as I plan the finer details in my head.

_You have messed with the wrong girl for the very last time_, I think before writing down the plan in point form on my exercise book.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please, if you feel it's worthy or you have an idea on what the plan might be, let me know in a review x<strong>


	17. XVII

**Vampbliss made this one make sense. Yeah that means they got to read it before you.**

**Music companion I recommend David Guetta and Sia 'Titanium'**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XVII**

It's like a rude awakening. I feel as if I have been in some kind of coma and have just come to. I become aware of Victoria's plan when I think of everything she has ever said to me, and take into consideration why she even stuck around after my father passed. Her supposedly rich boyfriend should be reason enough to leave, but it doesn't take much for me to find out that his business went into bankruptcy three years ago.

On my eighteenth birthday I will receive the deeds to both properties. My parents might not have been rich people money wise, but they were asset rich. The properties, if sold, would make someone very wealthy.

Victoria has been working hard to try and bring me down. Her daily reminder of my worthlessness has been a long term plan that I'm now realizing goes back to the first day she seduced my father.

I know now. It was her. _Everything_ is her fault.

I manage to hold back the tears when I wonder if my father really did die of a heart attack or if he, too, was a part of her plan. The fact that my father signed both houses to me proves that he didn't trust her either and the reasons for him marrying her are a complete mystery to me.

I'm still not sure what she is truly capable of, but, whatever it is, I'm next and I know it. I derive a plan that will make her see that I'm no longer a scared little girl and I'm determined to see her face when I challenge her.

The day before my eighteenth birthday I scour the house and collect a few photos and other keepsakes. I place them in a box and bury them in the ground by the fence line.

During dinner I bring up the subject of the houses and delightfully watch her squirm in her seat. My bold conversation topic is not something she's used to and I am enjoying having an element of surprise.

When I tell her that I want to give her the houses, her expression is a mixture of confusion and surprise. But when I show her the legal document I have had drawn up by the local lawyer she can't wipe the smile from her face. This is the first thing to give her away.

"I've already signed my part. You just need to sign yours."

There is no polite thank you or further discussion. She simply rips the paperwork from my hands and looks it over.

"Tomorrow we can take it back to Mr. Jenks and then I will come and collect my things."

"You're leaving?" she asks, surprised.

"You and I both know that you don't want me here, Victoria. In fact I'm pretty sure it's been your plan all along. I won't play the victim like my father did."

A flicker of alarm flashes in her eyes and it's all I need, to know that I'm right on the money with my presumptions of her foul play.

I don't know where my sudden burst of courage has come from, but I feel confident in the fact that my plan is working and it gives me hope, something I haven't felt in a long while. I have all the evidence I need to know that Victoria is very much the vindictive bitch I thought her to be. With my new found knowledge I move forward with the rest of my plan.

I retire to bed early, but instead lay awake until I'm positive that she is asleep. I pull out my mother's wedding dress and change into it. The delicate fabric hugs me to my hips until it flows softly to my feet. For a brief moment I allow myself to appreciate my reflection and I fleetingly wonder if I look anything like my mother did on her wedding day.

I grab the supplies I need to complete my plan and quietly creep into Victoria's room. The full moon shines through the bedroom window, lighting it up as if it were daylight. She is asleep and softly snoring. I hurry, doing what I need to do and then I stand at the foot of her bed. I take a deep breath and encourage myself silently.

_This is it, Bella, you can do it. It's either you, or her._


	18. XVIII

**So sorry for the mix up guys, this is chapter 18 for those that saw the ending before they were supposed to :( My head's all over the place. **

**Thanks to vampbliss for their amazing friendship and helping with this x**

**The Watcher  
>XVIII<strong>

"Victoria!" I call out as loudly as I can. "Fire!"

She shoots straight up in bed and looks around her wildly. Her eyes land on me and she looks me up and down before replying.

"What the?" she spits.

"I said fire," I speak lowly and watch her eyes bulge when she sees the pack of matches in my hand.

I pick one out, strike it and then throw it to the side. The curtains light up instantly and the fire immediately spreads along all four, gasoline coated walls. The heat of it warms my face as I scour at her. She is screaming at me, calling me names, insane being one of them.

"You messed with the wrong person, bitch. You want to hope you don't get out of here alive, because I will come back for you," I say as threateningly as possible.

I turn on my heels and run. I run from the room, from the house, from the burning hell my life had become. I run down the street, across the highway and into the forest. I don't know this area, but I keep running until my legs tire completely. I lean against a tree to catch my breath. I close my eyes and smile.

I feel free, I feel bulletproof.

I smile wider when I breathe in a familiar scent.

"I did it," I announce, my eyes still close.

"You did," he agrees.

I open my eyes slowly and feel my heart flutter when his bright, yellow eyes are looking back at me. His smile makes my heart soar and I can't help but laugh. It starts of small, but soon I'm laughing so hard I just can't stop. He simply watches me with a smile.

"I'm free!" I say when I do stop.

His lips are on mine within seconds and I wrap my arms around him. He lifts my feet off the ground and spins around with me in his arms. I lean my head back and laugh in pure exhilaration. He laughs along with me, but then turns serious when he places me back on my feet.

"You should go," he says determinedly.


	19. XIX

**Thank you to Vampmama, celesticbliss, and to all of my FB buddies and reviewers who have made me feel so amazing this past week. I do this for fun, but you guys just always take it that notch higher and make it such an exhilarating and thrilling hobby. **

**Music companion for this is Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Hearts' Corny I know but just trust.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Watcher<br>XIX**

"I'm going nowhere," I state.

"But –"

"But nothing, I'm your destiny, you said it yourself. You can't push me away. I belong here, with you, not out there, with them. This here," I place my hand on his heart, "This is where I belong."

He wraps his hand around mine and smiles. His other arm holds me to him and suddenly we are dancing, my feet atop of his. We gaze at each other as we move about the small clearing. It's graceful, silent and magical. He stops to lean down and kiss me gently.

"This isn't how I wanted it to be. I wanted more for you," he whispers.

"You're more than enough. You're everything," I whisper back, moments before his lips crash into mine.

My hands slink their way through his hair, while his splay across my back, crushing me to him. Our desperate attempt to crawl into each other's skin slows when he begins to gently lay me down on the dewy grass. The cool on my back does nothing to wane my desire for him.

On instinct my legs move wide to make room for him. I bend one leg at the knee and his hand instantly slides up the outside of my thigh, my dress rising with his touch. It feels like an eternity of caresses and kisses before I feel him at my entrance. He is hard and I am eager, but sensitive.

I have no reason to worry when he enters me with gentle persuasion. My body allows him entrance and I hit a new height of elation minutes into the best experience I have ever had.

I hold onto his hair while his lips caress my neck. Soft, slow, and yet desperately passionate kisses make their way up my neck and caress behind my ear before his silky voice peaks my senses.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I pant.

He pulls back slightly and looks at me. A wide smile spreads across his face, bearing his teeth. I watch them grow right before my eyes.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he almost sneers before he places his mouth to my neck again.

I know what's coming and I make peace with my destiny the same moment his teeth sink into the delicate skin. I can feel the blood leave my body at an alarming rate, but as quickly as it started, he has stopped. He cries out as he pushes into me one last time. His long eye teeth show as he throws his head back.

He looks down at me and smiles. I watch in horror as his eyes turn red. I relax when he brushes some hair from my face and brushes his thumb over my cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Bella, forever," I hear him whisper, before everything goes black.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>A future outtake may follow in the new year. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and I'm in love with all the love you have given me. I want to wish everyone a beautiful December (Merry Christmas, happy holidays or whatever you celebrate) and a happy New Year. May 2012 be the year that you make the world your bitch.**

**All my love  
><strong>

**Chaz x**


End file.
